


In a Dangerous Time

by SpaceRat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRat/pseuds/SpaceRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment of Rin and Haru's lives in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Dangerous Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decato/gifts).



> Hello and merry Christmas!  
> I chose to fill your zombie apocalypse au prompt because flustered Rin is my favourite, but I kinda suck at writing action so I'm afraid this isn't very action-y or exciting. I'm sorry ._.;; It turned out a little different that what I had initially imagined, but I hope you like it nonetheless! 
> 
> The title comes from Bruce Cockburn's Lovers in a Dangerous Time, even though the song doesn't really have anything to do with zombie apocalypses...

Rin barely registers the heavy _thud_ of the bunker door closing over the blood pounding in his ears. He leans back against the grimy wall, taking in deep shuddering gasps of air. His legs feel like they're made of rubber, and despite his best efforts his knees give in, forcing him to slide down until he's sitting on the floor.

"Fuck," he spits out between breaths, tilting his head back to look up at Haru. He's leaning forward, palms braced on his thighs as he tries to catch his breath too and Rin can see the cuts and scratches running along his arm, left there by the undead that had grabbed onto him. Not that Rin's in any better shape... he can already feel the bruises forming and he doesn't think he's gonna be able to sleep on his right side for a while from the way he was shoved into a door frame by a goddamn corpse.

It really was supposed to be a simple mission; get in, search the warehouse for food and supplies and get out. Instead, they had barely escaped with their lives. Rin had only just managed to grab a few canned goods before the awful, rasping noises and rancid smell of the undead filled the room. There must have been nearly a hundred of them, crawling in through every window and door, closing in on the two of them like a pack of rotting, hungry wolves. Adrenaline took over at that point and all Rin can really remember is hacking his way through the hoard until there were none left in front of him.

Honestly, he's surprised they even got out alive -- let alone with anything more. "So how much did we get?" he asks and motions to the bag they'd taken with them. "They better not send us out for more. I'd rather starve than have to deal with that many undead bastards any time soon."

"They won't," Haru says, his breath still a little heavy, and tugs open the zipper. Relief washes over Rin when he looks inside and sees enough canned food to keep their little group fed for a solid week, if not two.

He takes the bag and starts poking around, hoping to find something good, until Haru's voice interrupts him.

"... What are you doing?"

"Looking for something other than mackerel and pineapple. Fuck Haru, haven't you ever heard of a little variety?" A few cans of vegetables appear here and there, but it’s mostly just a sea of Haru's favourites.

"Mackerel is a complete source of nutrients."

"It is _not_. Whatever, this'll do," Rin grumbles, pocketing one of what must have been close to fifteen cans of the fish. "I figure we deserve a little something for getting all this stuff," he says and pulls himself up to his feet. Or at least, he tries to, but his legs are still not quite steady and he just ends up awkwardly stumbling and nearly topples over backwards.

Haru's hands on Rin's hips are the only thing that stops him from hitting the wall and he can feel the warmth seeping from Haru's fingertips and traveling to the core of Rin's stomach. It's got his heart racing all over again, albeit for a very different reason than a hoard bloodthirsty undead at their heels. "Thanks," Rin says, ears burning and eyes looking anywhere but at Haru.

It's still so _new_ , this... thing between them, whatever it even is. It's only been two weeks and four days (not that he's keeping count...) since they'd first crossed that line and no, it hadn't changed much, but it did change _some_ things and Rin still hasn't quite gotten used to it all. Especially the kisses. That Haru wants to kiss him -- kiss _him_ and _be kissed_ by him -- is, for some reason, so damn unbelievable.  It still feels more like one of his stupid dreams than reality, to be honest...

"Rin, you're blushing." Haru's voice cuts off his thoughts. When Rin looks back at him he finds that they're standing so much closer than they were a moment ago. Haru is smiling softly and Rin can see pink tingeing his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"... You are too, so what?" he mumbles, looking to the side again. His face is heating up even more and god, he really, _really_ wishes they were somewhere a little less public right now.

"It's cute," Haru says quietly before closing the remaining space between their lips. The kiss is soft and warm, and Rin closes his eyes as he leans further into it. His arms find their place at Haru's sides and a quiet moan escapes him as their tongues gently brush. Shit, it feels _amazing_ being this close to Haru and all Rin wants right now is to--

"Haruka-sempai! Rin-san! Thank goodn-- _ahh_ , I-I'm so sorry!" The sudden ringing of a voice through the bunker hall sends a jolt of surprise through Rin and he jumps away from Haru, this time colliding full-on with the wall behind him.

"Shit, oww..." He rubs the aching spot on his skull as Rei awkwardly squeaks and shuffles around them.

"Rin-san, are you alright? I just- we just- you two were gone for so long, and we got worried and thought that--"

"We're alright, Rei," Haru says and Rin can only groan at how stupidly _calm_ he's being about this. He drops his head to Haru's shoulder, ears burning all over, and tries to will Rei back to wherever the hell he came from. "We brought back food, can you tell the others?" Haru adds and Rin doesn't think he's ever felt as grateful as he does when Rei stammers an _a-absolutely!_ and finally scampers off.

As the footsteps fade away, he sighs and finally relaxes against Haru, wrapping his arms back around him. "I can't believe that happened..."

"It was just Rei."

"Still..." Rin says into the crook of Haru's neck. Haru's smell, so familiar by now, surrounds him in a strange sort of comfort and it's in that moment that Rei's words finally hit him. What _did_ everyone think while they were gone?  "... Hey, Haru?"

"Mm?"

"We could've died today..."

"Mm... but we didn't.”

Rin scoffs. "No shit." Still, a heavy weight settles in the pit of his stomach and an ache burns in his chest. His grip on Haru tightens and there are words coming out of Rin's mouth before he can stop himself. "Haru, I--"

"Don't."

"Wha-- hey, what the hell!?"

"Don't say stupid things just because you thought we were going to die."

"It-it isn't stupid!"

"Then tell me later."

The retort Rin was about to bite back with gets lodged in his throat as the meaning of Haru's words settles in. He shouldn't rush things, shouldn't blindly speak out of _fear_. What he wants to say is something that needs to be heard out of honesty; out of love. As he thinks this over the weight in Rin's stomach lessens a bit, and he places a light kiss to Haru's neck. "... When did you become such a romantic, anyway?"

"Spent too much time holed up in here with you."

"Piss off..."

"Come on, the others are probably getting hungry by now."

"... Asshole..."

**Author's Note:**

> Rin was totally keeping count of how long they'd been together... >_>;


End file.
